


Kharma Chameleon

by Domme_sama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domme_sama/pseuds/Domme_sama
Summary: Yeah that's right, I did what nobody else was brave enough to do. Only difference is I did it sarcastically and in a petty fashion that defeats the purpose of doing it at all. So take that





	Kharma Chameleon

No matter how glamorous the world seems, there will always be a division amongst people. One such division between humans and faunus has been raging for centuries. Like most conflicts, much of the issue begins with ignorance. Ignorance, however, is not always entirely on the part of the opposed. Seeing how faunus are a group in the minority, some people would claim to empathize with them in an attempt to be on the supposed right side of history. Sadly, few if any of these “allies” would be as outspoken if things had gone differently. It would seem these purported pro-faunus sympathizers are most often willing to join the cause given that they are seen while doing so. This too is a product of the media driven image of the faunus people creating a lack of understanding amongst humans, both for and against faunus equality. Truth of the matter is that only faunus will fully understand themselves and the goal should be to make efforts in co-existence and integration without a need for complete understanding. 

But that’s besides the point, because Sun Wukong was making out with Ilia Amitola. The two were joined in a heavy embrace, mouths locked into a passionate clasp with heavy desperate breaths taken by both in between movements. Many minutes had passed of this, and surprisingly Sun hadn’t made himself look stupid, that is until he felt Ilia’s hands press up against his chest, causing a startle on his part, as well as a break in the kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at him, her skin tone lightening to reflect her concern. 

“Ugh, nothing, just kind of surprised is all…” Sun half-heartedly lied, cracking a worried smile to attempt and sell the charade.

“By what?” Ilia questioned once more

“Nothing really, I just was lead to believe you were…”

“A lesbian” she finished 

Sun backed up slightly, for once thinking about his response and how he might accidentally upset the girl. 

“Why does this always happen?” she sighed, her hand stretching across her forehead.

“So you’re not?” Sun dared to inquire 

“OK, so listen” she began “I nor anyone else ever specifically stated that I was a lesbian. Sure, there may have been many implications towards it, and the subject was mostly left up to interpretation so I’m not surprised people may have come to their own conclusions, but there was no confirmation. 

“I don’t know what most of that means, but didn’t you have a conversation with Blake that where you said you wanted her to admire you?” Sun asked

“Not exactly in those words, but like many of the other remarks made by and about me, that could be taken in several different ways that leave my sexuality completely ambiguous” 

“So what you’re saying is that your behavior could be considered circumstantial and not a definite reflection of you as a person?” Sun responded 

Ilia stepped back, quite surprised

“I’m actually amazed that you got that, but yes. If I had outright said that I was of any particular sexuality, then there would be no dispute and anyone would be free to express however they feel about it, but because the topic was left ambiguous, most likely as an out to any potential controversy; the subject is now open-ended. So for the sake of this example, I can be straight and nobody really should have any reason to complain” 

“Cool, should we keep making out?” Sun asked

“Actually” Ilia thought “All of this talk about demographical representation has gotten me in the mood for some good heterosexual intercourse, as for all anyone knows I could be a heterosexual female and would therefore be sexually attracted to men. Would you care to join me, Sun?”

“Sure, not like either of us have anything better to do.”

So, the two faunus boned for hours and hours and nobody knew about it because everyone in their prejudice decided amongst themselves that it was impossible. 

The End


End file.
